Coindesk
Basics * A crypto media house which creates news and hosts the big Consensus event in New York every year. * "It was started in 2013, and about three years later was purchased by Digital Currency Group (DGC) for a reported half million dollars." * Had changes in staff and location (27-9-2019): "Pete Rizzo has been let go in favor of Michael Casey. The shakeup comes days after the cryptocurrency news site announced it would move offices into the same building as its parent company, Digital Currency Group (DCG), causing some to question the future of journalistic independence for the outlet. Rizzo’s removal also happened in the wake of hoax one of its journalists fell for, which resulted in a public apology and rare story retraction. '' ''Nevertheless, news of Rizzo leaving caused a gush of lauds from current staff and industry associates. Messari’s Ryan Selkis noted Rizzo was “the last remaining member of the original CoinDesk team,” further stressing it was a sad “day for CoinDesk and independent crypto journalism. @pete_rizzo_ is an amazing, passionate journalist who worked his ass off building the industry’s juggernaut for six years despite FOUR (maybe 5?) CEO changes.” Replacing Rizzo is Michael Casey, best known for his work with Paul Vigna on popular books such as, The Age of Cryptocurrency: How Bitcoin and the Blockchain Are Challenging the Global Economic Order (2016) and The Truth Machine: The Blockchain and the Future of Everything (2018). Casey spent many years as a Wall Street Journal columnist, and occasionally has written for CoinDesk. He’s been on the company’s advisory board and also was an advisor to the Digital Currency Initiative at MIT Media Lab." * Has quite some tensions with The Block. Their owner Mike Dudas threw accusations towards CoinDesk: "“We’ve learned that @CoinDesk is telling companies they will only cover their news if it’s not shared with @TheBlock__ until after CoinDesk publishes,” co-founder The Block, Mike Dudas, claimed. “If those vapid, decaying bullies try to pull that on you, give us the news straightaway so true industry leaders read it ASAP,” he stressed." Coindesk responded: “This is simply and utterly mischaracterized,” CoinDesk responded to Dudas, emphasizing its “reporters, like all reporters, prioritize exclusives.” Editor-in-Chief Pete Rizzo came out guns blazing, “JUST IN: @mdudas is a liar who will stop at nothing to pump his failing company. When does the SLANDER end? Do we really have an industry where the ACCUSER is always RIGHT? Congrats to @TheBlock__ for bringing birtherism to crypto.” * Not long after things made a weird turn: "Also of interest is how John Biggs, The Block’s first Editor-in-Chief, also suddenly left, but for CoinDesk, not too long after that April row. Biggs was an early guest on the CoinSpice Podcast, and was the first to publicly discuss The Block’s move toward paywalled content. Biggs was clearly a part of The Block’s longer-term plans at that point. His leaving was certainly a slap, considering his new gig, and probably served to only heighten tensions between the two." Team, investors, etc. * Silbert, Barry; through Digital Currency Group who owns 90% * Michael Casey; Editor-in-Chief (29-7-2019), also on the company’s advisory board * John Biggs; former staff of The Block. * Pete Rizzo; former long time Editor-in-Chief but let go on 29-7-2019. Went to Kraken (16-1-2020) Category:Companies/Organisations